


Dough-Mates

by Sugarbones_UT



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, Baking, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Food, Grumpy Sans, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kindness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus just cares about his brother, Reader has a green!soul, Soulmates, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbones_UT/pseuds/Sugarbones_UT
Summary: It had been months now since the barrier had fallen and the monsters were free from the Underground, and so far things had been going smoothly.Well, for everyone but Sans.Papyrus just wants to help his brother feel better.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	1. Food Fair

It had been months now since the barrier had fallen and the monsters were free from the Underground, and so far things had been going smoothly. Undyne got a job with the new human/monster police force, Alphys got a job as a scientist and professor at the local University, Papyrus has joined a culinary school to follow his passion in cooking, Toriel owns and runs a human/monster school like she’s always wanted, and Grillby opened up his bar on the surface with business booming better than ever.

Sans had his occasional jobs like he used to do back in the Underground, but most of the time he stayed at home. Rarely moving from either the couch or his room. He was happy, at least that’s what he told himself and everyone around him. But they thought differently. His puns and jokes were sparse, he rarely left the house and hardly spoke to anyone. He was lazier than normal. He seemed lonely too, even when he was surrounded by so many of his friends.  
  
  
\---------------  
  


There was a local food fair happening at the park not far from the Skeleton Brother’s house, and Papyrus was excited to go have a look.

“SANS! WAKE UP! THE FOOD FAIR IS TODAY, WE NEED TO HURRY SO WE DON’T MISS OUT!” He yelled to his brother that was upstairs, locked away in his room once again. But he was answered with silence. Papyrus took the stairs two at a time, thanks to his long legs, and barged straight into his brother's room. “COME ON YOU LAZYBONES, IT IS TIME TO GET UP.”  
  


“sorry bro, not today.” was the muffled sound that came out from under the pile of pillows and blankets that covered San’s bed. Papyrus frowned, worried.

  
“BROTHER? ARE YOU OKAY? YOU HAVEN’T LEFT YOU ROOM IN DAYS, AND YOU ARE STARTING TO WORRY ME, IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT ?” Sans chuckled.

“yeah paps, i don’t mean to worry ya, i’ve just been _bone-tired_ lately.” He poked his head out from the pile and winked, shooting finger guns at his brother.

  
“ARGH!! SANS!! NONE OF THOSE SILLY PUNS!! NOW GET UP, WE ARE GOING TO THAT FOOD FAIR.”

  
“c’mon bro, no need to get your  _ pastries _ in a twist. i love ya from my head  _ tomatoes _ , and don’t mean to get all  _ cheesy _ about it.” Sans grinned widened as he watched Papyrus’ face go from the white of his bones to as bright as an orange. “you’re lookin’ a lil’ orange there pal, maybe ya need to  _ peel _ back some layers an’ cool off.”

  
“THAT’S IT, I’M LEAVING YOU HERE! I CAN’T TAKE ANY MORE OF YOUR RIDICULOUS PUNS!” And with that, Papyrus turned on his feet and practically ran out the door, Sans’ laughter ringing out through the room before the door was slammed shut.

As soon as Sans’ door was once again shut, his smile fell off his face and his laughter stopped. He flopped back down into the comfort of his pillow and blanket prison, letting out a sigh. He didn’t mean to worry his brother. Really, he didn’t. 

\---------------

You were sitting at one of the many stalls that covered the park for the food fair. You had many plates spread out on your table filled with all the different types of pastries that you made at your bakery. You were there for people to try the delicious sweets, and to advertise a workshop opportunity. Baking had made you a much happier person, and you were hoping you can help someone else out like it helped you. You would give passerby's a kind smile, and hand them a flyer with your information on it when they came up to your stall, and a treat for the road.

A few hours had passed by when a tall skeleton came up to your stall.

  
“Hi there! Are you interested in trying some sweets from Sweet Sins?” You smiled up at the skeleton, whose eyes seemed to sparkle at the array of sugary items you have displayed. You’ve made sure that you cook all your sweets with monster products so that they can enjoy it too.

  
“OH HUMAN, CAN I REALLY? THEY LOOK SO TASTY!” You laughed lightly and nodded at him. He seemed so childlike, that it was adorable.

“Anything you like, hon!” You watch as he looks in amazement for a few moments before picking up one of the mini chocolate croissants you’ve brought. He takes a bite, and then there are literal stars in his eye-sockets now.  _ ‘How cute!!’ _ You can’t but help think to yourself.

“WOWIE!! HUMAN, THIS TASTES SPECTACULAR!! MAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TAKE ONE HOME FOR MY DEAR BROTHER? HE HAS BEEN DOWN LATELY, BUT MAYBE THIS SHALL CHEER HIM UP!” Papyrus’ smile was wide, cheeks holding a soft, orange tint, and stars in his eyes. You giggle softly and nod. 

“Of course you can sweetie! I hope your brother will feel better soon.” You smile. “You can just call me Y/N! Oh! Here! Take one of these!” You hand Papyrus one of your flyers. “I’m planning on hosting a workshop at my bakery. It’ll be a one-on-one teaching of all things sweet! Baking helped me feel better, maybe it’ll help your brother too!” 

“WHY THANK YOU, KIND HUMAN- I MEAN Y/N! I SHALL BRING THIS UP WITH MY BROTHER, IT WOULD BE GOOD FOR HIM TO FINALLY LEAVE THAT DREADFUL BEDROOM OF HIS!” Papyrus looked down at the flyer and started reading the details that were on it. He looked back at you as you held out a small card towards him. “WHAT IS THIS FOR, Y/N?”

“It’s my personal number. I want you to text or give me a call if your brother says anything okay? I’d like to help.” You smile at him. Small tears were gathering in the corner of Papyrus’ eyes, which made you worried. “Papyrus, hon, what’s the matter? Did I say something wron-” Your sentence was cut off as the adorable skeleton pulled you into a tight hug. You couldn’t help but smile softly and return it.

  
“THANK YOU, KIND Y/N! I WILL DEFINITELY LET YOU KNOW! BUT FOR NOW, I MUST HEAD HOME TO INFORM BY BROTHER ON THIS GREAT OPPORTUNITY!” He released you from the hug, took one of the boxed sweets for his brother, and raced home. 

  
“Bye Papyrus! I hope to hear from you soon!” You grinned as you waved goodbye to him.

\---------------

Sans was jolted out of his sleep when the front door downstairs was slammed shut. He let out a sigh of relief when he could hear his brother talking.

  
“SANS? ARE YOU STILL IN YOUR ROOM?” Papyrus shouted from downstairs, not seeing his brother anywhere.

Sans thought to himself for a moment before deciding to take a shortcut downstairs to see Papyrus.

  
“‘sup bro.” He grinned, chuckling slightly when Papyrus gave a screech in shock from his sudden entrance. “whatcha got there bro?” He gestured to the small box his brother was holding. He must have brought something back from that food fair he went to.

“HELLO BROTHER! I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DID NOT CREEP UP ON ME LIKE THAT!” Papyrus scolded lightly but then let out a ‘NYEH HEH HEH’ as he lifted up the box. “THIS BOX HOLDS A SMALL, BUT DELICIOUS TREAT FROM THE KIND HUMAN AT ONE OF THE FOOD STALLS AT THE FAIR. I TRIED ONE AND IT WAS VERY GOOD, AND ASKED TO BRING YOU ONE HOME, BROTHER!” He passed Sans the box with the treat in it. 

“oh, thanks bro.” Sans grinned slightly and opened the box to reveal a chocolate croissant that Papyrus had liked earlier. “you got this just for me? how  _ sweet _ of you bro.” 

“ARGH SANS!! JUST EAT IT!!” Papyrus huffed, but was secretly glad his brother was feeling well enough to make an obnoxious pun. Papyrus then remembered he also had the flyer from Y/N’s stand. “OH YES, BROTHER THERE IS SOMETHING I’D LIKE TO DISCUSS WITH YOU.”

“yeah paps? what’s that?” Sans looked at his brother with slight curiosity as he started to eat the sweet treat. It actually tasted pretty good.

“THE KIND HUMAN, ALSO KNOWN AS Y/N, IS HOSTING A WORKSHOP AT HER BAKERY, AND HAS SHARED WITH ME THE DETAILS! I THINK THIS IS A WONDERFUL OPPORTUNITY TO GET YOU OUT THE HOUSE BROTHER!” Sans started choking on the food he’d just taken a bite out of. 

“u-uh bro, what are ya sayin’? i don’t think so paps.” He shook his head, adamant about not doing it.

“THAT’S TOO BAD, BROTHER! I HAVE DECIDED I WILL MESSAGE HER LATER TO TELL HER YOU WILL BE JOINING HER! YOU DO NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE ALMOST AT ALL AND IT WORRIES ME. I ONLY WANT YOU TO DO THIS FROM THE GOODNESS OF MY SOUL, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO FEEL BETTER.” 

“pap’s, no-”   
  
“I AM NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER SANS. I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN, YOU ARE GOING TO DO THIS.” Papyrus stomped his foot down, and a frown on his face. Sans went to say something but Papyrus interrupted him. “I DON’T WANT TO HEAR IT SANS, I’M DOING THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD.” He then turned around and marched into his room, slamming the door closed. The whole wall practically shook from how hard he slammed it.

  
Sans winced and sighed, rubbing the back of his skull as he looked down at the ground, a frown also on his face. His brother really seemed to be upset with him, more than usual. He supposed he could play along for now, just to help ease his brother's mind. It’s not like he had to be friends with the human, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It's my first time in literal years since I've ever written anything, and my first time writing for Undertale so please bare with me on this!
> 
> I hope you all liked it so far, and I hope to see you next time!


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is more than a little sour that he was being forced into this.
> 
> But by the end of the day, he was starting to think that maybe the human wasn't so bad after all.

Papyrus and Sans both stood outside of the bakery called Sweet Sins. Papyrus had a big smile on his face, and Sans looked like he was trying to disappear into his blue parka he was wearing. Papyrus had text Y/N the same day of the food fair, right after he slammed his door shut on his brother. She was very willing, and happy for him that his brother was doing this.

  
“WELL, HERE WE ARE SANS! THIS IS THE BAKERY THAT THE KIND Y/N OWNS! SHE WILL BE DOING THE WORKSHOP HERE WITH YOU!” He gave his brother a wide smile. “I WANT YOU TO BE NICE TO THE KIND HUMAN, BECOME HER FRIEND! THEN! WHEN YOU DO! I SHALL INVITE HER TO OUR HOME TO MAKE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TOGETHER! NYEH HEH HEH!!”  
  


Sans seemed to sink even further into his jacket, and his frown deepened, just at the mention of having to ‘make friends with the human’. 

“i don’t wanna do this paps…” Sans sighed. He was only doing this for his brother. He  _ really _ didn’t want to do this, but he didn’t really have much of a choice.  
  


“I KNOW YOU DON’T SANS, BUT I THANK YOU FOR STILL LISTENING TO ME ABOUT DOING THIS.” Papyrus was very happy his brother wasn’t putting up too much of a fight, missing the way Sans was grumbling to himself in the fur of his jacket. Papyrus dragged Sans into the bakery, listening to the little bell jingle, signaling that there was someone in the store. His smile widened as he noticed you come from the kitchen, wiping away flour onto your apron. “HELLO KIND Y/N! MY BROTHER AND I HAVE ARRIVED AT OUR DISCUSSED MEET UP TIME!”    
  
“It’s good to see you again Papyrus.” You smiled kindly to the tall skeleton before turning to Sans. “You must be Sans, right? It’s nice to meet you! I’m Y/N.” You held your hand out to the shorter skeleton as a greeting, only to get a glare in return.    
  
“i know what ya name is.” Sans rolled his eyes as he grumbled at you. He noticed how your smile faltered slightly, and smirked at that. He was nudged by his brother at his attitude towards the human and groaned as he shook your hand, just to please his brother.    
  
“I’M SORRY ABOUT MY BROTHER Y/N, IT SEEMS HE HAS WOKEN UP ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BED TODAY! NYEH HEH HEH!” You and Papyrus both laughed. “I MUST BE OFF, KIND Y/N! I HAVE MY OWN COOKING CLASS TO GO TO TODAY! AND SANS, PLEASE BEHAVE!” He patted his brother on the head after giving him a hug and waved the two goodbye as he left.    
  
The air was slightly tense now that the cheerful skeleton was gone, mostly from Sans’ side. You looked towards Sans and smiled.   
“Well, welcome to your first baking lesson! Come this way, I’ll show you where everything is and we’ll get you all set up for today.” You directed Sans to the kitchen out the back, trying to ignore his grumbling and sarcastic remarks. There was a sink next to the door, and you washed your hands all the way up to your elbows with soap, and gestured to Sans to do the same thing.    
  
“why the hell do i gotta do this?” Sans frowned at you. He was a skeleton for stars sake, it’s not like he had any skin, so what was the point?    
  
“Because it’s sanitary, Sans. Just because you’re a skeleton, or a monster, doesn’t mean you still can’t bring germs from outside, in here. Now wash your hands.” You told him firmly, arms crossed across your chest.

  
“this is stupid.”    
  
“I’m more than certain your brother would tell you the same thing I just did, considering he’s taking culinary classes. Now stop being a baby-bones and wash up.”    
  
“don’t bring paps into this.” Sans hissed at you. More so because he didn’t want to exactly admit you were right. He grumbled to himself a few more times at how stupid this was but washed his bones up to his elbows. He had just finished drying his hands when an apron was chucked at his face, barely catching it in time before it dropped to the floor. Sans growled at you, glaring daggers at the smile on your face.    
  
“Make sure you wash your hands every time you come in here, after you touch something that isn’t the food you’re working with, and especially when you’re going from foods like meat to vegetables, or other ingredients. That would be cross-contamination, and we don’t want that. Now, let’s start!” Your smile was brighter now, and Sans didn’t like the feeling it gave him in his soul. It was an odd feeling, but he pushed it down, rolled his eyes as he tied the apron on, and followed you to the bench that was prepped with an assortment of ingredients.

You first started with explaining different types of pastries and doughs to Sans, and what they can be used for. You had different recipes laid out in front of you both to help explain.

  
“So I’m just going to be showing you five basic pastries for now. You got Shortcrust Pastry, Puff Pastry, Flakey Pastry, Choux Pastry and Filo Pastry. Shortcrust Pastry is mostly used for things such as Pies, Tarts or Quiches. Puff Pastry can be used for either a sweet pastry like Turnovers, Mille-feuille, which is also known as a Vanilla Slice, Palmiers, and Strudels, or for something savoury like Sausage Rolls, Beef Wellingtons, or Pies.”   
You look over at Sans to see if he’s paying attention. He isn’t, but only when you’re not looking. Sans tries to look like he’s interested by nodding along when he can see you looking at him from the corner of your eye. 

“Flakey Pastry can be used to make Pasties, Turnovers, Sausage Rolls, and Plaits. Choux Pastry is used for a lot of French pastries such as Profiteroles, Eclairs, Religieuses and Croquembouches. Lastly, Filo Pastry is used to make Baklava.”   
  
You turned to Sans and smiled at him.    
“I think though, for today, we’ll start with something simple like cakes and cupcakes-”   
  
“wait, hold on a second.” You looked at Sans confused as he interrupted you. “why the hell did you explain all that if we’re not even gonna do that today.” He frowned. He just wasted his time, well not really since he wasn’t really paying attention, for nothing.    
  
“W-Well… I was planning on us doing that tomorrow, so I thought I would explain the basics of pastries today.”   
  
“yeah but that still don’t explain why we can’t do it today.”   
  
“Because pastry dough takes up a lot of time, and cakes don’t. It’s not a long lesson today so we won’t have the time to do them.” You frowned, not exactly happy with Sans attitude. “So I’ll be teaching you today cakes, and tomorrow pastries.” Sans rolled his eyes and mumbled ‘ _ whatever _ ’ under his breath. You sighed softly then plastered a fake smile on, and moved on to the cake recipes, giving a more simpler explanation. 

“Cakes are generally pretty easy. You can take a plain base, and make the buttercream full of flavour, or have a flavourful base with a simple buttercream. The same goes when it comes to decorating it. There’s Vanilla, Chocolate, Vanilla Sponge, or Chocolate Sponge. Those are the main base cakes that a lot of people tend to use. There are also cakes like Carrot Cake, Banana Bread, Bun Cake and Fruit Cake. There’s a lot more but these are generally the go-to. The difference between Sponge Cake and a Regular Cake is all in the recipe. Sponge Cake, you have to whisk the egg whites first until they form peaks, and then you have to gently fold it into the batter to try and not lose too much air. That’s what makes it fluffy.” You pause to take a breath, and to think for a moment. “I think we’ll start with cupcakes, as they are smaller and a lot easier to do.” You nod to yourself in agreement, then turn to Sans, who honestly looks like he hasn’t been paying attention  _ at all _ . You ignore that though and keep trying. “What flavour would you like to use?” You offered him.   
  
“nothin’. ‘s not like i’d be able to eat it anyway. monsters need food with magic in it, thought you would have at least known that.”    
  
“I do know that Sans. I thought you would have known that already, otherwise you wouldn’t be here. This is the only human bakery that uses monster products to incorporate magic into their food.” You raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a smart-ass comeback from him. “Not to mention I witnessed Papyrus eat one of my sweets just fine, and I know for a fact that you did too because he told me. Now stop trying to worm your way out of this and pick a flavour.” Sans had a glare on his face as he looked at you. What made you think you had the right to speak to him like that? You just stared at him, waiting for him to make a choice. He let out a groan and pointed at a random recipe you had lying on the bench.    
  
“Alright, good. That’s a start! Thank you, Sans, for cooperating.” You smiled at him, which he just rolled his eyes to. You didn’t really give him much of a choice. He didn’t want you snitching on him to his brother.    
  
“yeah yeah, whatever. what do i gotta do?” He took a glance at the recipe he had randomly chosen. Seemed simple enough. Doesn’t mean he was going to make it simple.   
  
“Just start off by mixing all the dry ingredients into one bowl. Weigh them all out to the required amount that it’s asking for. Everything you need is right in front of you.”

Sans nods briefly before starting to weigh the flour, baking powder, and the few other dry ingredients it was asking for, making a huge mess on purpose as he did so. It took everything in you to not say anything. You knew he was here by force, and you were trying your best to make this a good experience for him. You watched as there was a big poof of flour floating up from the bowl as Sans just dumped it in there without a care. You gave a weary smile and told him he was doing good so far, making him scoff.

“Okay now that that’s done, mix the wet ingredients into another separate bowl until combined.” Sans did as he was instructed, this one going a bit quicker as there were only four wet ingredients to mix. He spilt half the milk, not caring, dropped an egg or two and knocked over the bottle of vanilla essence all over the table. “Now, we’re going to use the mixer to help combine it with the dry ingredients, so put the bowl with the wet ingredients under the mixed and put it on the lowest speed.” You had a bad feeling at how this was going to go, but you pushed it aside and continued to watch as Sans did as he was told.   
  
“now what?”    
  
“Slowly add the dry ingredients to the wet ingredients, but don’t do it all at once, just a bit at a time to make sure it combines properly.” Sans nodded. You missed the small smirk Sans gave as he had an idea in his head. Instead of following your instructions, he plopped the whole lot into the mixer, and used his magic to turn it to full speed. The mixer started shaking violently on the bench at the fast speed, the flour mix and wet ingredients had gone  _ everywhere _ . He laughed loudly at the results. Your whole upper body, from your waist to your hair, was covered in flour and cake batter, it was all over the floor, all over the bench, heck, some had even managed to get on the ceiling and even all the way across to the other side of the room! His laughter paused as the mixer shook so violently that it fell off the bench and  _ broke _ . That sent him into another fit of laughter.    
  
You, on the other hand, were in shock. That shock soon turned into a frown as you looked everywhere at the mess that was just made, and then you looked sadly down at your mixer. You had  _ just _ gotten it a few days ago, and it wasn’t exactly cheap either considering it was one of the newer models. Sans was laughing so hard he had to lean on the bench just to try and keep himself upright. He wasn’t expecting that to happen at all! 

You weren’t laughing. You didn’t find this funny at all. Your kitchen was a mess, your equipment was destroyed, and you were covered in cake batter and flour. You listened to Sans’ laughter as you quietly picked up your broken mixer and placed it on the messy bench. It was a good thing you kept copies of your recipes, because they were ruined now too.    
  
“Having a good time, Sans?” You asked him quietly as you tried to salvage what you could.    
  
“you bet! that was hilarious!” Sans laughed even harder just remembering what happened.   
  
“Yeah, I bet it’s pretty funny destroying someone’s workplace.” You gave him a fake smile. “Bet it’s pretty funny destroying someone’s new equipment that cost them a few thousand dollars that they got  _ three days ago _ .” You could feel tears forming in your eyes but you pushed them back as best as you could. You felt humiliated as he kept laughing. 

Sans’ laughing had started to die down as he started listening to what you were saying. “Bet it’s nice taking advantage of someone’s kindness because your brother was worried about you.” That shut Sans up. You were just trying to do something nice for him, to help him and his brother.  
  
“look cupcake, i didn’t ask to _be here_ , kay?” Sans sneered. You’re bringing his brother into this, _again_. He knew his brother was worried about him. He didn’t need _you_ of all people to make him feel even shittier about it.  
  
“You’re right. I’m sorry.” You gave him a watery smile, but quickly turned away to start cleaning up the mess that was made. You gave a small sigh. This was going to take you all night, it was even on the _ceiling_. 

  
Sans watched you with a frown on his face. Why weren’t you chewing the fuck out of him for making this mess? Isn’t that what humans were good for? He watched you take a deep breath and turn to him with a smile. _What the hell?_   
  
“Regardless, I’m glad you had a good time, Sans. It wasn’t all for nothing then.” Shit, why were you acting so _nice_ to him after the mess he made.  
  
“why aren’t you chewin’ me out? i just practically destroyed your kitchen.” His hands were in the pockets of his jacket now as he continued to watch you clean.  
  
“Because, nothing good will come out of getting angry. And it’s just not in my nature. You still had a good time and that was all that mattered.” You sighed. “Although I’m sad to say, we won’t be able to finish our lesson today as I need to get this all cleaned up, and then I need to go get more ingredients for tomorrow morning seeming most of it is… currently spilled all over the bench.” Oh. Sans had forgotten for a moment that this is where you worked. You made your living here. He was starting to feel a bit guilty. “You’re free to go home, Sans.”   
  
“do you uh… want any help cleanin’ up?” Sans mumbled out, scratching the back of his skull as blue softly painted his cheeks. Yeah the more he thought about it, it was probably a dick move. He didn’t like humans, but if Toriel found out he treated you like shit on purpose, she’d use him as a bone broth.  
  
“No, it’s fine. You should head on home, get cleaned up.” You pointed out to him. He didn’t even realise he was _also_ covered in cake batter. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Papyrus anything if that’s what you were wondering. I’ll just tell him that my ovens broke down so we weren’t able to do what we had planned.” Why did you keep smiling at him like everything he did was okay?  
  
“uh... thanks cupcake. don’t want paps worryin’ about me more, heh.” He stuffed his hands back into his pockets. You were even willing to lie to his brother for him.   
  
“Don’t _sweet_ it, Sans. Just make sure you show up tomorrow, okay?” Did you just make a pun? He wasn’t expecting that. He chuckled slightly when he heard it before nodding. Maybe he would try to be better tomorrow. You weren’t cracking up to be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of chapter two!
> 
> I'm not sure this was how I originally thought this chapter would go, but here it is! 
> 
> Hopefully, you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! It's my first time in literal years since I've ever written anything, and my first time writing for Undertale so please bare with me on this!
> 
> I hope you all liked it so far, and I hope to see you next time!


End file.
